Valentine's Day Surprise
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Felix has a special surprise for his Tammy. What is it? Read and find out. pure fluff please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph Characters

Valentine's Day Surprise

Tamora sighed happily as the game was over. Her men had defeated the enemy and most were heading on home to their girlfriends. It was Valentine's Day after all, a silly mushy goo goo eyed holiday. Now she had no need for such mush till she met Felix.

That little handy man made every day seem special. She could count on all her men's fingers and toes on days Felix gave her a surprise. On their two days of meeting each other day, he took her out to a little café place. A smile came to her face when they actually started dating how he made a picnic and took her to Sugar Rush a foot away from the NesQuik sand trap. Oh yes, to Felix, he needed no special reason to make her feel special. He did it every chance he got. Since it was the day for love, the only question on her mind was what would Felix surprise her with today?

Going to her office to change into a white t-shirt and black jeans, she stretched her muscles and headed out the door. Before she made it out of her game she saw a small note shaped like a heart. "How did this get here?" she asked. Since it had her name on it, she opened it.

_Dear Tamora,_

_Sorry I wasn't there to greet you my love. You know what today is and well Tammy I never pass up a chance to show you how much I love you. This Valentine's Day is going to be one you will never forget. Meet me in my game at the park; I have a big surprise for you. _

_Love,_

_Felix_

"Okay short stack let's see what your surprise is," Tamora said smiling. She went on down to the trolley and headed towards Felix's game. The game was oddly quiet and it made her a little nervous. Usually she would see a Nicelander or something by now. Going to the park she saw Felix wearing his normal outfit but where he stood was a small table. From what she saw it was a plain white cloth with two white plates with a blue flower pattern on them. In the center was a white carnation, Tamora's favorite flower. Side by side of the flower were two white candles. Once Tamora got closer she smelled spaghetti with garlic toast and saw the red wine, with a blueberry pie for dessert. The only suspicious thing on the table was a small flashlight but she didn't ask.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tamora," Felix said smiling at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Felix," Tamora said smiling back. He led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her. Then sat down and enjoyed the meal. "Wow, you put a lot of effort into this Felix," Tamora said eating a noodle.

"Well Tammy you haven't seen anything yet," Felix said smiling mischievously.

"What are you up to short stack?" Tamora asked suspiciously.

"Let's finish our meal and then you will see," Felix said blushing.

"Alright," Tamora said agreeing to the term. Once the dinner was over Felix led her to the lake. "Where are the ducks?" Tamora asked growing fearful. She knew they stayed by the lake and Felix was programmed to be killed by ducks. Yet, he would regenerate since he was in his game but she was still worried.

"Don't worry Tammy, Ralph and Vanellope took the ducks over to that Duck Hunt Game. Now I want you to see your surprise," Felix said. He took the flash light and shined the light three times. Tamora looked at him oddly but soon saw the colorful lights. Pink and red fireworks lit up the night sky forming tiny hearts. Yet, the biggest surprise came when a huge fire work formed a huge heart and had Felix and Tamora's faces on it. They were kissing inside the heart with tiny other hearts circling it.

Tamora stood their dumbstruck unable to speak. "So, Tammy you like your surprise. Vanellope helped me with the fireworks and Ralph set them up," Felix said.

"I love it," Tamora whispered as tears fell from her face. Then she scooped him up and kissed his lips. "I love you Felix, this is the best Valentine's Day ever," she said.

"I love you too Tammy and this is the best Valentine's Day ever for I get to spend it with you, my dynamite wife," Felix said blushing. Tamora blushed too and they kissed under the full moon.

The End

Author's Note: I know it is a bit short but I hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Hope you all have a great Valentine's Day. Till next time.


End file.
